


Mud, Sweat and Glory

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Loads of smut, motorcross au, sex over motorcycle, sex sex sex, sweaty dirty Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: When the main sponsor of the National City motocross team the "Supersquad" pulls out of sponsorship, Lois Lane - family friend of the team - calls in a favour with Cat Grant, the CEO and founder of CatCo. Which ironically gives Cat an opportunity to finally invest in a sports team - like she's always talked of doing - but the tall, muscular, drop dead gorgeous star rider wasn't a factor she was prepared for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife octoplods for reading this crap and pushing me and supporting me to make this thing into readable thing!!!!
> 
> Also the link to the lovely illustration from my wife: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8398597
> 
> Also I am sorry for any mistakes and errors, English is not my first language!

Today was the first time Cat would meet the team and, finally, she’d be able to put a face to the name that she’d been hearing since Lois called, over four months ago.  

Kara Danvers.

Or as so many articles liked to call her - Supergirl.

All around her was noise, so much noise, the buzz of the screaming crowd could be heard even from this far away from the track, the roaring of the bike engines still deafening as they made their way around the circuit, flinging mud and debris and all manner of muck behind and around them.

She startled as a single bike growled past her, it’s rider no doubt on their way to join their teammates for the next race.

Making her way towards the pits, she tried to keep her face from grimacing as she passed a group of riders milling around drinking an ungodly amount of energy drinks that emblazoned every inch of advertising space at the event, smelling of sweat and dirt, clearly just fresh out of the race.

The smell of petrol was overwhelming, irritating her nose, undoubtedly clinging to her hair and clothes, making her regret her wardrobe choice for this visit.

Shaking her head, Cat followed the rally staff that was leading her to her team, her eyes focused on the floor, carefully planning her route a few steps ahead, the soft soil making it difficult to walk straight in high heels.  

Her guide waved his hand towards the next pit stop and before Cat could say anything his hand went to his ear before he ran off, going about his duties, leaving the clearly confused and out of place CEO on her own.

Looking around, Cat took a breath and walked a few steps over to her team, steadying herself on a metal post as her eyes scanned over the sign above a little makeshift garage.

 _Supersquad._ It read.

_Why?_

It was cringe worthy, to say the least.

A shove to her shoulder caused an already unstable Cat to lose her balance, her eyes widening as the image of her brand new, black Roland Mounret tourney dress covered in dirt and grease flashed through her mind.  

Just as she closed her eyes and gave into the inevitable fall, a strong arm wrapped around her middle, stopping her downfall before she was carefully placed back on her feet.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Narrowing her eyes, Cat already had a few chosen words about being manhandled on the tip of her tongue, ready to verbally eviscerate the undoubtedly sweaty  and dirty individual for daring to put their large hands on her. Her irritation, however, died in her throat her words forgotten as she turned and was met with the stunning view of a tall, tanned, muscular blonde woman with the most ridiculously disarming’ smile she’d ever seen.

After a moment of silence - which usually would have been punctuated by Cat reducing the person in question to tears - Cat cleared her throat before she crossed her arms over her chest, her lips stretching into smirk, popping her hip as her eyes slowly raked up and down the perky blonde stood directing a sheepish grin at her.

She watched as the woman swallowed, clearly noticing Cat’s lingering inspection, a pleasant flush tinting her cheeks making Cat’s smirk widen.“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, Miss.” Cat’s voice dropped an octave, her tongue wetting her lips as she watched the girl fumble with her hands, before that disgustingly charming smile widened even further, causing Cat to roll her eyes.

If the smile wasn’t enough, the girl’s nose crinkled as she let out a nervous laugh before she waved her hands and pointed to her eyes.

“Forgot my glasses.” Clearing her throat, Kara glanced around herself, not sure what to do next before awkwardly extending her hand.

“I’m Kara.” Kara waited for Cat to take her offered hand in introduction.  

Lifting her brow, Cat formed an o with her lips.

_So this is the rider._

Indulging in another selfish glance up and down Kara’s body, admiring Kara’s perfectly sculpted body.

Kara’s arms were bare, her torso covered in skin tight tank top leaving nothing to the imagination as her defined muscles were visible through it.

_Impressive._

Loose shorts were hanging low on Kara’s hips, exposing some of her abdomen and the line of her boxers. To finish off Kara’s usual look, her feet were tucked into a pair of sneakers.

It wasn’t every day that Cat Grant extended her hand and shook anyone’s hand, but with Kara, the need to preserve her personal bubble intact was gone.

“Cat. Cat Grant.” She offered a small smile.

As her name rolled of her tongue, Cat saw Kara’s eyes widen.

“You. It’s you.” Cat wasn’t sure how it was possible for Kara’s smile to get even wider and her eyes look happier but it did. “They said you’re going to be here today.” Looking over Cat’s outfit, Kara gave her a sympathetic smile. “Not really in a proper footwear, huh?”

Tucking her hands into her back pockets, Kara turned and entered her pit, opening one of the containers and pulling out a pair of sneakers before facing Cat again.

“These should fit you, if you want?” Raising her brow, Kara waited for an answer, her smile ever present.

Grimacing, Cat shook her head, leaving it at just a physical response.

“Fair enough, suit yourself.” Putting the shoes back, Kara turned and pursed her lips in thought. She looked at the tent ceiling above her before back to Cat, not sure what to say to the woman really.

“So, any questions? I’m not sure what you want to know or anything.” Kara turned around again to gather a few items from the crate. Bending over Kara was oblivious to the fact she was basically giving Cat the perfect view of her ass, making the CEO’s cheeks tint slightly red.  

Shaking her head, Cat tried to find something else to look at but her eyes kept glancing at the well shaped curves right in front of her.

Cat stayed quiet - too absorbed into appreciating a glorious display in front of her - too quiet, making Kara glance over her shoulder.

Quickly composing herself, Cat averted her eyes and glared at the sign, grimacing.  

“The name is awful, first of all, and I’m here to meet the rider and the team I have been sponsoring for the past four months.”

Kara turned with a nod, her hands full of armor and brightly coloured shirts.

“Right.” She let the items down on the repair bench, waving Cat over.

Carefully stepping over a few feet of soil, Cat let out a sigh of relief once her feet were on the wooden makeshift floor and she didn’t have to balance on her tiptoes.

Closing the gap between them, Cat stopped at Kara’s side, her hands crossed over her chest.

Smiling, Kara turned towards her bike and proudly announced.

“We got a brand new KTMs, did custom decals.” Pointing closer, Kara flashed a proud smile. “Even put your logo on, Miss Grant.”

Narrowing her eyes and leaning forward to see, Cat spotted the CatCo logo after a few moments. A sense of pride filling her chest before she straightened and offered a small smile and a nod in Kara’s direction.

She might be warming up to this sport.

Pointing to the gear, Kara jumped slightly as she picked up a piece of armor, showing it to Cat.

“We got brand new, top notch protection for me, new body armor, new boots and new helmets.” There was a glint in Kara’s eyes as she spoke.

Fighting her own smile from showing, Cat had to remind herself she doesn’t need to keep up the authoritative face before she let herself relax, smiling slightly as she watched Kara explain further..

Putting the armor back down, Kara pointed to a crate. “We got a few sets of armor and helmets since you have to change it after almost every crash.” Turning to Cat, Kara offered further explanation. “If a helmet is dropped, it’s going to create microscopic cracks and if you don't change it, next time, your brain might be splattered on the track. Safety first.”

Nodding, Cat felt a strange sense of relief, knowing Kara seemed to be very aware of the risks in not having proper gear. Looking at Kara’s hands, Cat could see the only colourful item in the set, which she presumed was the uniform.

“We also got a couple of sets of these.” Lifting the shirt, Kara stretched it out and let Cat see the design of it.

Picking up the pants, Kara showed Cat the back side first, a grin on her face.

“Your logo again.”

Covering her mouth Cat tried to hide her laugh but the fact, Kara decided to put a big CatCo logo right over her ass was too entertaining.

After wiping at her eyes, Cat tilted her head.

“You didn’t need to put the logo on everything, I am a silent investor after all.”

Kara’s smile softened as she tilted her head slightly.  

“I know, but I really appreciate what you have done for us. It’s been the best sponsorship since I started to be honest.” Looking at the floor, Kara recalled every sleazy comment and every unwanted advance she got from her previous investors.

Watching closely, Cat noticed Kara’s shoulders fall and her expression saddened, the smile gone for the first time since Cat met the bubbly rider.

Shaking her head, Kara took a deep breath before she twirled around, making sure she didn’t miss anything.

Clasping her hands as she faced Cat, Kara flashed a toothy smile.

“Right, that seems to be all of it. Unless you have any other questions.”

Shaking her head, Cat was satisfied with the short explanation of where most of the funds went.

“Seems the money helped you get to nationals.”

Kara nodded, leaning on the bench, her fingers grazing against the familiar plastic. Snapping her eyes down, Kara saw the blurry shape of her glasses.

“Ha, found you!” Picking up the glasses case, Kara opened it, taking ther glasses out and unfolding the temples before slipping them on.

Turning, she faced Cat, grin on her face while pointing at her glasses only to have her mouth fall agape as she finally saw Cat without the blurriness.

Kara’s eyes fell on Cat’s perfectly styled hair, the blonde curls framing her face, the form fitting dress hugging the CEO’s frame perfectly, showing off the curve of her hips. Cat’s arms were bare, soft pale skin contrasting against the black dress.

As Kara’s eyes traveled all the way down to Cat’s feet she finally saw just how high those heels were.

_How was she able to walk in those?_

Swallowing, Kara mentally slapped herself to snap out of it.

Glancing at Cat she saw a sly smirk play on the woman’s face, making Kara’s chest flush, the blush spreading to her face as she realised she was caught.

Biting her lip, Kara hyped herself up to take the chance. She  shuffled forward, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she felt her confidence rise, making her shoulders roll back and her chest puff out.

Opening her mouth, Kara fell short on her words when Alex yelled at her from behind Cat.

“Kara, you need to dress, man, you are up in ten minutes!”

Alex stopped next to Cat, eyeing the stranger up and down before shrugging and entering the pit, making last minute checks on the bike.

“Alex!” Kara whined and stomped her feet on the ground, frustrated at the awful timing of her sister.

Once again, Cat hid her amusement behind her hand, just watching from the sideline.

Rolling her eyes, Alex slapped Kara on her leg.

“Stop hitting on ladies and get in your gear!”

Fuming with embarrassment, Kara was about to yell at her sister once again if Cat’s soft laugher hadn’t filled her ears, completely dissolving any anger she might have felt.

Glancing at the woman, Kara thought for a moment before nodding to herself.

She was fully aware of her body and the strong build she had, the muscles finely toned form all the training and and physical work out she did in order to get here. With a bold smile at Cat, she turned around, making sure to flex when she straightened for a second, before she slipped on her protective armor, followed by the long sleeve shirt, purposely making short pauses just to give Cat a good show.  

She could feel Cat’s eyes on her back, as she continued with her plan and unbuttoned her shorts before slowly pushing them down, revealing her boxers and toned legs. Bending over, Kara pushed out her ass, flexing the muscles along the backs of her legs as well.

Without any shame, Cat indulged herself in this show, watching as Kara, obviously, was undressing for her, giving Cat a hefty supply of material for fantaisies, one of them definitely being centered around  bending Kara over her own bike and taking her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kara smirked, pleased Cat was taking what was offered, before she quickly pulled on the leg armor.

With a quick motion she pulled up her pants before pulling over her boots, slipping in them and strapping the clasps.

Turning around, Kara grabbed her helmet, taking off her glasses she put the helmet on before lowering her special goggles and adjusting them. Smiling, she pulled on her gloves and before she could even utter a word, Alex was pushing her out the door with her bike.

“Go on and get us a win, Danvers!”

Shaking her head, Kara winked at Cat before she was out of the pit, making her way towards the track, ready to win.

///

In the comfort of a trailer, Cat watched Kara receive the trophy for her national champion title. After a barbaric champagne spray of the crowd and pass around of the bottle, Cat turned the TV off once Kara had slipped away from the crowd.

Alex told her Kara usually sneaks away and celebrates in her trailer, usually with a shower and a nap.

Turning towards the entrance the trailer, Cat waited for Kara to enter.

Her eyes landed on a motorbike stood on the stands next to the entrance. Biting her lip, Cat tried to keep herself from fantasising too much but the image of Kara bending her over the vehicle was too amusing to pass.

A turn of a doorknob almost made her jump. The sight of Kara made Cat’s lips twist into a smile as her waiting was finally brought to an end.   

Kara walked in, clearly not expecting anyone to be there as she turned towards the front of the trailer and started to take her clothes off.

The jacket was dropped on the floor carelessly as was the armour after Kara finally wriggled out of it.  

For a brief moment Cat considered to just enjoy the show but the guilt started to peck at the back of her mind so with a swift spin, she turned away from Kara and cleared her throat, letting Kara know she wasn’t alone.

“Alex said I can watch the race from here.” Keeping her back to Kara, Cat could hear the rider jump and turn around.

As soon as Kara heard someone clear their throat, she jumped and turned around, facing the source of the noise, her fists up ready to fight.

Narrowing her eyes for a moment she tilted her head as she let her hands relax and fall to her sides.

“Miss Grant?”

She couldn’t be sure since the silhouette of the person was blurred and her ears were still ringing from the engine noise.

Glancing over her shoulder Cat saw Kara had her tank top pulled down. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she turned around and nodded.

“Yes. And you can call me Cat.”

Smiling awkwardly, Kara’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she rubbed the back of her neck. She really wanted a shower, the sand and dirt on her skin has started to make her itch, but she didn’t want Cat to leave.

Biting her lip, Kara glanced towards the shower, trying to come up with words that would convince Cat to stay.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Cat propped out her hip, a smirk forming on her lips.

“So how is a national champion celebrating her win?”

The words were practically purred out as the sight of Kara’s state - the messy hair, sweat glistening on her skin and a few dirty patches on her face and neck - was making Cat bite her lip as the images of ravaging the tall woman filled her mind.

Kara tried to appear confident but the nervousness and attraction to Cat was making her weak. Thinking for a moment, Kara wanted to test just how far Cat is willing to go.

Feeling a sudden burst in confidence from the way Cat was practically eye fucking her,Kara raised a brow and nodded towards the shower.

“I usually have a nice, long, steamy shower after a race and a nap.”

Smirking, Kara felt proud at the smooth delivery.

Looking towards the shower, Cat bit her lip, wondering if it was an actual invitation or was it just her mind wanting it to be.

Taking in Kara’s appearance again, her eyes pausing on Kara’s stomach before looking up at the blue orbs.

Shrugging Cat fainted a sigh of exasperation.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you to it, then.” Taking a step towards the entrance, Kara stopped her.

It felt like electricity was surging through her arm from where Kara wrapped her fingers around her forearm. Both of them looked at the point of contact before they slowly looked up, a smirk on Kara’s face.

“Well you can help me celebrate.” They were so close Kara could feel the heat radiating from Cat.

It was risky, but all Kara has been thinking about through the whole race was getting to see Cat again. Since the moment she had laid her eyes on the CEO Kara was mesmerized.

A playful smile graced Cat’s lips.

“Are you propositioning me, Danvers?”

Widening her eyes, Kara glanced either side of herself, her cheeks flushing.

“Um, i-is it working?”

Letting out a hum and a slight nod, Cat watched with amusement how easily Kara got flustered.

“Ok, ok. Then yes, yes I am.”

Rolling her eyes, Cat reached up and pulled on Kara’s tank top, making the taller woman bend down as Cat stood on her tiptoes, their lips crashing in a desperate, hungry kiss.

Kara’s hands tangled into Cat’s hair, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. It was so addictive to feel Cat’s soft lips on hers, Kara never wanted to stop and as Cat pulled away, a whimper escaped her lips.

Opening her eyes, Kara saw Cat was watching her, something about those green eyes was making her want more, so much more, so she pulled Cat close again, kissing her again, slower this time, taking her time to memorise the soft lips moving against hers, how her heart seemed to flutter every time she felt Cat press closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Her hands traveled down Cat’s neck, fingers gently tracing Cat’s soft skin, until Kara stopped at her shoulders.

Tracing the edge of Cat’s dress around till the zipper, Kara broke the kiss to look into Cat’s eyes.

“May I?” holding onto the zipper, Kara patently waited, ready to stop if Cat wanted.

Biting her lip, Cat slid her hands under Kara’s tank top, drawing small circles around her bellybutton. Looking into those blue eyes, Cat smirked as her hands traveled higher, stopping just beneath Kara’s bra.

“You may.” closing the distance between them, Cat shivered as Kara unzipped her dress half way.

Carefully, Kara hooked her fingers around the dress sliding it off Cat’s shoulders, breaking the kiss in order to hungrily bite down on Cat’s newly exposed shoulder, drawing out a needy surprised gasp from the older woman.

Licking over the redding skin, soothing the mark, Kara’s hands traveled lower, sliding slowly over Cat’s hips, stopping at the hem of her skirt.

“I’ve been thinking about bending you over my bike since I saw you.” Kara husked causing to Cat shiver at the obscene image that burned deliciously in her mind, biting her lip to suppress a moan Kara could feel her trembling against her, and with one swift motion, hoisted Cat up in her arms, carrying her over to the parked bike, placing her on the seat.

Tangling her fingers in Kara’s hair, Cat pulled the rider closer. She could feel Kara’s ragged breath, the blue irises almost gone as Kara’s pupils were blown. Glancing down at Kara’s lips, Cat swallowed her need to kiss the woman.

“You are getting me all dirty, Supergirl.”

Once the words were past her lips, Cat pulled Kara closer, closing the gap between them and kissing Kara, her hands pulling the rider closer, needing to feel more of Kara, feel _her_ strong arms around her body.  

Pulling away, Kara bit her bottom lip as she glanced down, the view of Cat on her bike, her dress pulled up around her hips, exposing the black panties, was making her desperate to touch the older woman so with eager fingers, Kara traced up Cat’s inner thigh, pausing as she felt the smooth fabric beneath her fingers.

Her eyes darkened with desire and Kara kissed Cat’s exposed neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as she cupped her, eliciting a sweet moan from the older woman, feeling Cat’s nails drag along her back.  

Planting a few more kisses on Cat’s chest, Kara glanced up at Cat before dropping to her knees, eager to please.

Looking back up, Kara watched as Cat’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as her hands moved the fabric of the pantis to the side.

“Can I?”

Waiting for an answer, Kara bit her lip.

With her hand still in Kara’s hair, Cat nodded as she pulled Kara closer, spreading her legs farther apart, offering herself.

Smirking with delight, Kara closed her eyes as she leaned in, her fingers keeping the fabric out of her way as she took her first taste, humming as her tongue licked through Cat’s folds.

That one taste was enough to get Kara hooked.

With her tongue exploring, she was able to learn just what made Cat squirm as the CEO would pull harder on her hair.

As the room filled with moans and panting, Cat grew impatient with all the teasing Kara seemed to put her thought so with a tug on Kara’s hair, she pulled her closer, rasping out a broken more.

Eager to please, Kara traced her fingers through Cat’s folds, coating them in wetness, before pushing two inside, pausing as she felt Cat clench down on them.

Giving Cat a moment to adjust, Kara kept her lazy slow licks over Cat’s clit.

Once feeling Cat relax, Kara started to slowly curl her fingers, trying different angles, settling on one once Cat’s moans became desperate whimpers of pleasure.

With another tug on her hair and a desperate plea of harder, Kara picked up her tempo, putting more force behind her thrusts.

“Right there.” The high pitched cry was like a fuel to the fire, pushing Kara past her own limits, ignoring the painful ache that started to cramp up her forearm and the soreness she felt in her jaw.

Twisting her fingers, Kara put everything she had behind her thrusts, pushed her face closer as she grabbed Cat tighter, keeping her in place.  

The moans and whimpers were like music to Kara’s ears, the desperation in them fueling her desire to make Cat come undone.

With a deep breath, Cat arched her back, her nails digging into Kara’s scalp as the overwhelming pleasure spread through her body, the light buzzing making her skin tingle.

Slowing her thrusts, Kara resorted to lazy twirls of her fingers around Cat’s cervix, her tongue gently licking over Cat’s clit as she panted around it, soothing the older woman back from her orgasm.

Cat’s lips stretched into a pleased smirk as she opened her eyes, tipping her head forward in order to look between her legs, the view so mesmerizing, she knew she’ll remember this until the day she stops breathing, even if this is the only time.

A loud knock made Kara jump, almost knocking Cat off the bike if it weren't for her free arm being draped lazily over Cat’s leg.

Pushing on Kara’s head, Cat motioned for the rider to move.

Biting her lip, Kara slowly pulled out her fingers, admiring just how soaked her hand was for a moment before wiping it on her tank top as she stood up, watching Cat move gracefully from the bike.

Pulling up her lingerie, Cat straightened out her dress and turned her back to Kara, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Without being verbally asked to, Kara’s fingers were automatically on Cat’s zipper, touching the soft skin just enough to fill the minimum of her desires, as she pulled the zip up.

Another knock filled the trailer and Kara sighed, knowing it was most likely her sister, and knowing her sister, Kara knew Alex wouldn’t just go away, so with a sigh, she turned and headed for the door, opening it only a crack.

“I’m sort of busy, Alex.” Glancing over her shoulder, Kara saw Cat with her expensive handbag on her elbow.

“Or not, i don’t know.” She tried to hide her disappointment, but Kara being Kara, lying was never one of her forts, that little crinkle always giving it away.

“Another one of your groupies? I’ll be back later, then.” Alex raised a brow, silently asking if everything is alright and as Kara nodded, she nodded in return before turning on her heels and walking away, shaking her head.  

Closing the door, Kara leaned on them, her eyes watching Cat stalk towards her, making her visibly swallow.

The pleased smirk was still on Cat’s face, her green eyes shining with mischief. She paused in front of Kara, leaning up to kiss the rider, licking Kara’s lower lip, asking for entrance and as Kara parted her lips, wanting more, Cat pulled away.

“One of your groupies, huh?” Pushing against Kara’s chest with her hand, Cat glanced to the side and Kara moved, not entirely sure why, her brain to foggy with desire, Cat somehow ignited.

Before she could say anything, Cat was out the door, leaving Kara with nothing but the taste of Cat in her mouth.


End file.
